


【授翻奇异铁】睡铁人

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Uuniverse
Genre: Comedy, Disney References, Fairy Tale Tropes, I got that reference!, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Stephen wants to be his prince charming, Tony Stark touches something he shouldn't, Tony is the prettiest princess, everyone kisses Tony Stark, sorry about the title, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: Stephen Strange盯着站在他门阶上的复仇者们，Tony Stark像一袋土豆一样被Steve Rogers扛在肩上。“他碰了什么东西，对吗？”“是——的。”或者是这样的场景。那个Tony触碰睡美人的纺线针的地方，被施放了一个沉睡咒语，而所有的人，甚至是火箭浣熊，都排着队依次亲吻他。但Tony只有唯一的一位白马王子。





	【授翻奇异铁】睡铁人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Iron Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873544) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者的话:
> 
> 这个想法可能是来自那些关于无敌破坏王预告的点子，它们说Tony Stark真的是一位公主。所以，这篇文就出现了。这应该会很有趣。我确实很享受写这一篇了。这真的超级好玩。  
> 我会很乐意知道你的想法的。  
> 没有beta。
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 请务必把法师说的一些话手动变酸，那会很有趣的。  
> 原文特别精彩，难以言说的brilliant，能够翻译这篇简直是太好了，水平有限。  
> “How could he not fall in love with the man after watching him in so many futures?”对这一句印象深刻。  
> 其他人的亲吻反应很好玩，感谢我的beta @江休复 。本文又名《睡美铁》（她说的 @Oxalis

“我可不太确定这真的需要我们全员出动。”Tony Stark说，他绕着这座塔楼走了一圈，纳米盔甲在他身边慢慢褪下消失。

这甚至不是Stark大厦，当然不是。某个恶棍不知怎么搞的，在中央公园里建造了一座真实的塔楼。这个坏蛋穿着一身破烂不堪的制服，对着复仇者们滔滔不绝，进行着有关自我的长篇大论，直到蜘蛛侠用蛛网黏住了他的嘴。

Tony真的不清楚为什么大多数的复仇者都出现在这次骚动中。也许是因为地球上无聊日子让他们没事可干吧。

“这就像长发公主的高塔一样。”Peter半挂在那个唯一的窗户外，说。

“但这座塔有扇门。”黑寡妇说，然后翻了个白眼。

Tony捡起了一个外形奇怪的东西，扔到了一边，“Strange会喜欢这儿的。”

“你也许不该碰这里的东西。”美国队长说。

“你也许不该碰这里的东西。”Tony做了个鬼脸，模仿着他的语气回击。Rogers在空气中甩手。

“嘿，来看看这个 ** _家伙_** 。”Tony说。他扯开搭在一旁的床单。

“Stark，那个 **家伙** 是一台纺车。”Natasha说。

“就像睡美人的故事那样！”Peter说道。

“我知道那个的出处。”Steve说。“我和Bucky刚刚完成了一次迪士尼观影马拉松。”

“啊？不是吧，你们居然没邀请我？“Peter问。Tony如果再用力一点，他的白眼可能会翻过他的额头。

“Kid，别再提迪士尼电影了。不然你会臆想出这个家伙从一部迪士尼电影里冒出来的可能。我都要觉得他会给我一个毒苹果了。”

“什么？难不成因为你是一位公主吗？“Bruce Banner问。Peter双拳互碰，鼻子里发出哼哼的声音。

“那我也那个最好看的公主。”Tony说道，仍看着那台纺车。那上头似乎有什么东西强烈地吸引着他。 

他伸出手，越过老旧的木制绳轮。

“Tony，别再乱碰东西了！”Steve说。

“我想碰什么就——嗷疼！”Tony含住手指。

“你让一根纺车针戳伤了你的手指，你怎么搞的？”Natasha问。

“什么？当然没有。”Tony说。他把手指从嘴里拿出来，一滴血顺着指头流下。

“好吧，也许是的。”

“我发誓，能走进一座塔楼然后被纺车针弄伤手指的人也就只有你了。”Clint偷笑着说。

Tony晃了一步，露出怪异的表情。

“Mr.Stark?”Peter试探着问，向前走去。

“我感觉不太好。”Tony说，“FRIDAY...哪里...不太对劲...”

Tony的脸砸向地面，Banner在他撞上石板地前紧紧地抓住了他。

"哈哈，Tony，这很有趣啊。”Bruce说着，将Tony翻过来，“呃...Tony？”

他们都紧盯着他。他面色灰白，毫无生气。只有微不可闻的呼吸，胸部几乎没有起伏。

Bruce用手指抵住Tony的脖子，摸索着找寻脉搏。他等了又等。终于感受到了指腹传来一阵跳动。

“脉搏和呼吸极为微弱，体表温度过低。”Bruce说。他翻开Tony的眼皮，Natasha拿光照着检查。“没有瞳孔反应。他妈的到底发生了什么？”

他们都看向那台纺车。

“不。”Clint低声咕哝

“不可能。”Natasha说。

Peter直起身，围着小巧的纺车看了看。他伸手发射蛛丝裹起整个纺车。他看向其他人，然后拉起面罩遮住惨白的脸。

“我觉得我们应该去找找奇异博士。”

“我赞同这个孩子。”Bruce说，他捅了捅Tony的胸口，“如果这纺车真的是一个魔法造物的话，去找Strange是最好的选择。”

“幸好他脱掉了盔甲。”Steve嘀咕着拉起了Tony，把他甩在自己的肩膀上，“带路吧，蜘蛛侠。”

Bruce则抬起被网住的纺车，还好这东西没戳到他。他叹了口气。

为什么这些东西一跟Tony Stark扯上关系就会变得如此诡异？  
   
-

Stephen Strange医生听到了沉重的敲门声，他发出抱怨的呻吟。他站起来，走下楼梯。

“来了，耐心点。”Stephen说道。然后在开门的一瞬间就想关紧它。

复仇者们（Thor似乎不在）站在他的门阶上，Tony Stark像一袋土豆一样被Steve Rogers扛在肩上。 

他的目光飞快地扫过他们每一个人。Bruce Banner似乎拿着什么东西，不过被网缠住了。

Stephen叹气，眼神飘回到Tony身上。

“他碰了什么东西，对吧？”

“是——的。”Clint拖长了语调慢吞吞地说。

“他当然会乱碰。”Stephen说。“好吧，我知道了。带他进来。”

他领着他们进入圣所，然后升起通向一间空房的楼梯，他指了指沙发，Steve毫不客气地把Tony扔在那。

“发生什么了？”Stephen问，斗篷搭在他的肩上。

“你看见那座忽然出现在中央公园的塔楼吗？”Natasha问。

“当然，但是看起来你们似乎能控制局面，所以我并未介入。Tony是碰了塔楼里的东西？”

“对，一台纺车。” Peter边帮着Bruce扯下蛛网边说。

“开什么玩笑。”Stephen说。他能清楚地感受这个东西里的魔法嗡鸣。他在纺车周围走动着，用魔法探查它。“他怎么会碰这个东西？”

“因为他是Tony Stark.”Steve回答说。

Stephen点点头，“真有道理。”

“他的手指被戳破了。他一开始说这很好笑，然后就失去意识了。“Peter小声说道。Stephen的目光射向Peter。

Stephen把他的注意转到Tony身上，意识到复仇者们都期待地看着他。他的手指落在Tony胸前。

“奇了怪了。他似乎处于假死状态。”Stephen说道，更加用心地检查沙发上的男人。

“我会很乐意知道这是你们俩人的玩笑的。”Bruce说。Stephen瞥了一眼Bruce，又垂眼看向Tony。

“很不幸的是，我认为这并不是一个玩笑。”Stephen说。他转身回到纺车边，比之前更认真地研究起来。复仇者们在他检查时十分的焦躁不安，但Stephen无视了他们。

“这怎么可能。”Stephen低声道。他开了个快速传送门，把头伸进去。“王！”

在卡玛泰姬的Wong把头从书桌上抬起。“Stephen，有什么需要我做的吗？”

“我想我被一个法器搞糊涂了。你介意过来一下给我个建议吗？”

Wong耸了耸肩。什么东西居然能难倒至尊法师？他起身，Stephen把传送门扩大到足够让Wong走过来。

复仇者们都在房间里的场景令Wong拱起了他的眉毛。而几乎是在看到Tony Stark时，他就翻了个白眼。

“他摸了什么？”

所有人都指向纺车。

“在我看来这像是一个爱情魔咒。”Stephen的嘴唇嗡动着，“我想看看有没有第二种可能。”

“额，你是对的。”Wong说，他绕着纺车看了看，而复仇者们正叽叽喳喳地谈论着他提到的 “爱情魔咒”四个字。“解除魔咒的一个方法是找到真爱之吻。” 

“这都是个什么事？”Stephen骇然。

“那些童话故事肯定是有出处的。”Wong耸肩说。

“所以我们该怎么做？”Clint问。

“找到他的真爱，期待那个吻能够唤醒他，祈祷这个咒语不是基于另一个版本的睡美人故事，还有，别让他再碰任何东西了。”

”另一个睡美人的故事？“Peter询问。

“非迪士尼版本。”Natasha解释，“那个版本里，昏迷的公主被强奸了，生出了一对双胞胎，他们无意中吮吸出了公主的手指里的毒亚麻，也因此唤醒了公主。”

Peter惊恐地看着她，“我的天，这是真的吗？”

“童话的真实版本都下作得可怕，孩子。”Clint说。

他们又看向Tony。

“那么......谁先来？”王发问。

“什么？”Steve大声叫着。

“我们不应该打电话给Pepper吗？”Bruce问。

“Karen已经打了。Pepper在来这的路上。”Peter说，“但你们应该知道他们又分手了，对吧？自那之后他们就......就是那样。不管怎样他们都会的。”

所有人都尴尬地走开。最后还是Natasha走向Tony，她叹了口气弯下腰，直截了当地吻在Tony的唇上。

没有任何情况发生后，她自己笑了一声。“好吧，不是我。”

“你对此感到开心吗？”Clint挖苦道。

“Tony Stark是我见过的最优秀的机械师。得知我不是他的真爱还确实弄得我有点失落。快吻他，小鸟。”

Clint做了个苦相，“我结婚了。”

“Steve还很想和Barnes一起与世隔绝呢，但他还是会试的。”

“我是这样的吗？”

“他会吗？”

“我想试试。”Peter说，看上去有点心虚。

“不行。”Stephen说，斗篷立刻机灵地从身后抓住了Peter，“你是一个未成年，而我不会允许那种事发生在我的圣殿里。”

“必须要是情欲之爱吗？”Bruce问。“如果亲情也能起作用呢。大家都知道的，Peter几乎可以算是Tony的孩子。”

Stephen歪头，“讲真，我不太确定。Wong你觉得呢？” 

“未必，这种法器上附着的咒语通常是需要罗曼蒂克式爱情的。”

“还有其它带有这种咒语的法器？”Natasha有点被吓到了，她问。

Wong颇显睿智地点点头。“在卡玛泰姬有一只水晶鞋，它上面的咒语会把穿上它的人变成一个南瓜。”

“我不知道故事里有说灰姑娘变成了南瓜啊。”Steve说。

“还有一把能摄取灵魂的匕首，一盏神灯，幸好那里面是空的，和一枝能把人变成山羊的玻璃玫瑰。”

”我......不记得有听说其中任何一个故事。“Peter说。显然，他需要回去好好读一读那些童话故事了。

“为什么是山羊？”Stephen问，“还有，我为什从没在卡玛泰姬看见这些东西？”

“我们把它们锁起来了。”Wong说。“那些都是极为危险的法器。我们之前以为纺车已经被摧毁了。”

“我倒希望是这样。”Stephen咕哝，盯着那辆纺车。

“谁把这个鬼东西做出来的？”Natash说。

“注意语言。”Steve低声说。

“你都在Thanos手里活了下来，然后你还不能忍受我的脏话？”Natasha问。

“说脏话不是淑女的行为。”Steve说，他知道自己是在进行一场必输的辩论。

“Nat可不是一位淑女。”Clint咧嘴对Natasha笑着说道。

“够了。”Stephen说。令他惊讶的是，复仇者们很快就安静了下来。“那个问题仍旧有效，Wong，谁制造了这些法器？”

“通常是一些有着畸形恋爱情结的法师。”Wong说，“不管是男人还是女人，都一样会报复曾经嘲笑自己的人。”

“好吧，记得提醒我别惹巫师。”Bruce说。

又响起了一阵敲门声，斗篷飕飕地飞走去开门，不一会儿带回了Pepper Potts和Happy Hogan。她看了一眼纺车，又看了看沉睡的Tony突然爆出一阵大笑。

“你们是在开玩笑吧。”她说，眼泪都快笑了出来。

“很不幸，不是的。”Stephen干巴巴地说。

Happy看向Tony，“他还活着吗？”

“没死。只是在等真爱之吻，”Natasha说，“不是我的，也幸好不是。”

“还真存在真爱之吻这种东西？”Happy问。

“当有魔法和巫师参与进来话，这确实是真的。”Peter说。

“是法师。”Stephen和王异口同声地纠正。  
Peter耸肩。

Pepper擦掉眼泪，走到Tony身边，“在我认识的人中，唯一一个会碰上这种事的家伙也就只有你了。所以说，如果我的吻不起作用，然后会发生什么？”

“我们会依次尝试，寻觅候选人，然后期待他的真爱出现。”Wong说。

“之前的公主是不是沉睡了大概…一百年？”Peter问，“如果他的真爱现在还没出生呢？”

“最好别这样想，”Steve轻声说，“我不希望这种事发生在任何人身上，即使那人是Tony。”

“话题能回到Peter的吻上吗？”Bruce说。

“亲情的话。我觉得不行。”Wong说。

“去吻他，孩子。”Clint撺掇道。

“别在嘴唇上。”Stephen说。

Peter做了个厌恶的表情，“Doctor Strange你真是太恶劣了。”

Peter走向Tony，而Pepper一直站在一旁看着他。Peter跪在地上，将一个笨拙吻印在Tony的前额。

一切如常。

所有人都发出了失望的叹息。

“好吧，两个人出局了。”Natasha说，拍了拍Peter的背。

Pepper翻了个白眼，“我才不信你，Tony。这只会发生在你身上。”她弯腰亲吻他。在什么都没发生后，她得说她一点也不惊讶。她悲伤地笑笑，把Tony的头发捋到耳后，“我真希望你能感受到他们，你个傻瓜。”

“Happy，过来试试然后我们就回SI。可得为这事准备点说辞。”Pepper说。

“我？”Happy指着自己问，“Ms.Potts，绝对不会是我。”

“我们都会试试的。”Natasha说。

Happy恳求地看着Pepper，叹了口气。他走到Tony身边，他显得有些手忙脚乱。

“抱歉冒犯了，Mr.Stark。”他咕哝着，又轻又快地对着他的嘴唇啄了一下。Tony仍然没有醒来的迹象，他安心地叹气。

Pepper看向他们，“祝你们好运。保持联系。”

她与Happy离开了圣所，Happy擦了擦嘴。

“下一位？”Peter问。他真的很想让Tony醒来。

Wong向前几步，敷衍地吻了下Tony，这把Stephen吓得不轻。“好了，现在我的那部分已经解决了。我会把这台纺车带回卡玛泰姬锁起来。破解魔咒不需要这个东西。”

Wong把纺车收了起来，然后打开传送门走过去。“我们之前都没能研究这个，”他说，把头从传送门另一边探出来，“你自己在这玩吧，Stephen。”

传送门关闭时Stephen小声地骂了他。这会是个令他神魂颠倒的研究，但他并不想在他检查这个男人时，看到复仇者和神盾局的人像搞游行样的，一个个过来亲吻Tony。

“我向上帝发誓，Tony，如果我是的话，我一定会拿箭戳爆你的。”Clint说着吻了Tony。看到Tony毫无反应后，他夸张地舒了口气。

Bruce接着也走上前，吻上Tony。又一次，什么都没发生。

“亲吻一个差不多死掉的人感觉上真的很奇怪。”

“他顶多算是诈死（mostly dead）。” Stephen说。

“我知道那个！”Steve说。“那是部好电影。”[1]

Stephen把脸埋在一只手里低声呻吟。

“好了吧，我去联系一些人过来亲他。”Natasha说，她带着Peter出门。“这种邀请词真是见鬼的诡异。”

“我也来。”Clint说，他抢着跑在他俩身后。Bruce也跟着他们，目光在Steve和Tony两人身上转换。

“Cap，吻他。”Natasha指着他说。

Steve叹了口气，选择不去看Stephen。他跪在他身边，凝视着Tony。他轻抚Tony的脸颊，一个吻抵上他冰凉的双唇。

在看到这幅场景时，斗篷裹紧了Stephen。Stephen永远不会承认，他在看到Tony毫无动静时如释重负。

他看不出Steve Rogers的脸上究竟是宽慰还是失望。

Steve Rogers起身出门，只留下Stephen与昏迷的Tony Stark共处一室。

Stephen看向他,“这就是为什么你不该乱碰东西，Stark。”

当一个传送门突然开启时他跳到了一边，王的脑袋伸了过来,“你吻过他了吗？”

“什么？不，我是不会吻他的。“Stephen说。

王只是挑挑眉，回到传送门里消失了。

Stephen对着空荡荡的房子做了个粗鲁的手势，径直走开，忽视了斗篷拖他回去的意图。

-

于是，圣所里开始了一场热闹的盛典。人们来到圣所尝试吻醒Tony Stark。Stephen则尽力翻查所有的替代法术来唤醒他。他快要想罢工了。

Rhodey来了，亲吻他的挚友，最终无解。

连T'Challa和Shuri都飞来纽约。

“我是个成年人了。”Shuri亲吻Tony双唇前就向她的哥哥指出这一点。她轻松地向T’Challa咧嘴笑着。“到你了，老哥。”

T'Challa不情愿地呻吟，但最终还是屈服在妹妹的唆使之下。

他们没能解开咒语。离开前，他们祝Stephen好运。

在Thor到来的那天，Peter Parker跟着他一起。

“有无限啤酒的巫师！”Thor拍着他的肩如此称呼他。Peter偷偷笑他，Stephen翻了个白眼。“吾听闻钢铁之人需要一吻。”

“他在里面。”Stephen说，他指向Tony身体待着的房间。“好运。”

Thor走进房间，没几分钟就出来了，“看来吾之吻非他所需。吾联系了银河护卫队。他们应该很快将至。”

“那可太好了。”Stephen说。他很想把Tony转移离开，但他又想让这个男人呆在自己身边，特别是他还处于咒术昏迷中。

Thor咧嘴，出门时用力捏了下Peter的肩。

Stephen继续专心研究咒语书籍。那里头应该有相关的知识。

-

当Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers一起出现，而且他俩都显得非常的别扭时，Stephen有一股极为强烈的，想把他们两个都扔出去的欲望。但他没有那样做。为了Tony他没有。

一直都只是为了Tony。

Bucky上了楼而Steve留在门口。Stephen不信任这个男人，所以他和Barnes一起去了。

Bucky迅速地吻了Tony，当他没有醒来时，Bucky很明显的安心了。

Steve和Bucky离开后，Stephen决定，他不会告诉Tony任何有关这个吻的事，如果他会醒来的话。

 -

Stephen Strange把Wade Wilson从传送门踢走了，因为他趁着Tony没有知觉，差点和他搞起来。

解除咒术昏迷根本不需要用舌吻。  
   
-

Nick Fury并没有很愉快。亲吻Tony Stark可从没在他的计划清单上，即使那人蠢到把自己搞进魔法长眠，也不意味着他会因此改变主意。

如果钢铁侠醒了，Fury会给他挑些其他的词语放进档案的。  
   
-

许多X战警也来了。Logan坚决地拒绝了，然后就被斗篷捆住强行亲吻了Tony Stark的嘴，这期间他的爪子毫无用武之地。

Stephen只想用传送门把他们都赶走，再也别和他们之中的任何一个扯上关系。

特别是Tony Stark。  
   
-

“让我把这事说明白。"Rocket说，他戳戳Tony的身体。”他的手被某种纺织器具刺伤了，然后睡了个魔法觉，现在只有一个吻才能够唤醒他？”

“是的。”Stephen说。

“噗哈哈哈！那太滑稽了！”Rocket大声叫着。

“I am Groot."

”这可是你说的，伙计。“Quill说。

”Mantis，你能试试你能不能唤醒他？“Stephen问。共情者点点头，走上前，把手指按在他的头上。她的触角亮了起来。

”醒来。“她轻轻地呼唤。她皱起了眉头，“他没有真正地陷入沉睡，但也无法醒来。我帮不到你们。我很抱歉。”

Stephen耸肩，“那么，你可以也吻一下他。”

Mantis有些不解，但还是亲吻了他。如往常一样，什么都没有发生，她退了回去。

Gamora没理睬Quill愤慨的抗议声吻了Tony。

“赶紧吻一下他，然后我们就可以走了。”Nebula说着也很快地亲了一下Tony。她摇了摇头，什么也没发生。

“I am Groot.”

"是的，你也去。“Gamora说。

Stephen目睹了Groot亲吻Tony，这让他感到诡异，因为真正意义上并没有嘴唇。

“I am Groot.”

 “是啊，伙计，我也为你激动。”Quill说。他扮了个鬼脸然后吻了Tony,在嘴唇相碰的刹那跳开。

”噢，感谢老天。“Quill咕哝。

“我会亲吻这个男人的。”Drax说。

“不然我们为什么在这。”Nebula说。

他趴倚在Tony身上，他亲了Tony，力道比一个吻所需要的更重。

“轻点，大家伙，他还要他的嘴唇。”Rocket跳过沙发。他歪着头看向Tony，“你不是醒着的真好。你不会想知道我的嘴都碰过什么的。”

Stephen在生命中见过不少怪异的事，特别是在成为至尊法师之后。

亲眼目睹一只会说话的浣熊亲吻Tony Stark莫过于最诡异的了。

在护卫队离开前，Rocket回头转向Stephen，“呃嗯，那个纺车卖吗？我可以买通你帮我搞到手吗？”

“再见。”Stephen说。

他赶紧关上门，倚在门上。

“你什么时候去吻他？”Wong的声音从楼上传来。

Stephen被吓得跳了起来，低声咒骂。

“其他所有人都吻过他了。”Wong一语戳中事实。

“我是不会吻他的。”Stephen说，却被王猛怼了回来。

“你害怕他并不是为你而醒来。”王在他身后喊。

Stephen怔住，捏紧拳头。

然后他愤然离开，用狠甩上门回应他。

他瘫坐在床上。他甚至都没能冷静下来想一想王说的是否正确。但真正的问题是，Stephen确实想亲吻Tony，早在泰坦星的时候就想了。在看过如此之多有他闯入的未来，Stephen又怎能不深陷爱他？

站在一旁观望那些人亲吻Tony令他痛苦。而想到其他人可能会是Tony的真爱也令他糟心。

他发出嗤鼻声，“Stephen Strange你可真差劲。”

他自我厌恶地叹口气，起身走向Tony的房间。Stephen锁上身后的门，靠在门后。他看向Tony。

在Stephen看来，Tony简直是令他心碎般的美好。这个男人为了人们放弃了多少自我。他当然值得让Stephen抛开自傲给他一个亲吻。

“你他妈的为什么要把这事搞得这么复杂。”Stephen自己嘀咕着，“啊对，因为你是Tony Stark。”

他拉了个脚凳坐在Tony身边，注视着沉睡的Tony。

Stephen用毛毯的边角擦拭Tony的嘴唇。他的身体机能在他陷入咒术昏迷后就停止了，这让照顾他变得容易了许多。但考虑到Rocket刚亲了Tony，他是绝对想要清理Tony的嘴。

“我可去你妈的，Stark。”Stephen说。Tony的肌肤触碰起来极为冰凉。这让他极为不安。Stephen医生生涯并没有让他知道该如何应对这种情况。

Stephen内疚的看向四周，然后慢吞吞地低头倾向Tony。他的嘴擦过Tony的，两人的嘴唇以一种让Stephen心脏骤停的方式相接纠缠。

他已经告诉自己如何面对之后的失望。Tony不会为他醒来。

Tony喘着粗气，他的腰从沙发上拱起。

“靠，我操(fuck me)。”Stephen吼。

Tony弯腰咳嗽，“我通常会先约晚饭，doc.”

Stephen看见Tony的皮肤渐渐有了血色，血液再次在他体内流淌。Stephen咳咳，他几乎无法适应呼吸。Stephen稳住自己，不确定自己究竟是给Tony Stark来上一拳还是再给他来一个深吻。

Tony皱着眉头，他快速环顾四周。

“我在哪？”

“圣所。你碰了纺车后复仇者就把你到这儿来了。”

Tony认真地看着他，“你是在告诉我我当了一次睡美人？”

Stephen站起来翻了个白眼，“很显然是的。”

“等会，等会，等会，”Tony说，他尝试着站起来，然后险些把脸直直摔进Stephen的胸口。Stephen叹了口气，捏住他的肩膀把他扶起来。

“所以，那证明了你是我的真爱？”Tony问，他几乎是得意地笑着。

Stephen又翻了个白眼。“我很确信除了真爱，还有很多其他的身份能够解咒。”

“噢，就是说你不想当我的真爱喽？“Tony噘嘴。

Stephen几乎希望他从未吻醒Tony Stark.

“我觉得其他人会非常失望，特别是Rocket."

"等等，你让一只浣熊亲了我？”Tony惊恐地问。

“是啊。”Stephen说，他开始在房间里踱步。“可是有一条长队的那么多的人前来拜访吻你呢。”

“我睡了多久了？”

“只一个月。”

“ **你竟然磨叽了一个月才来吻我？** ”Tony朝他喊着。

Stephen厌恶地翻动嘴唇，“和你想的正相反，Stark，世界不是围着你转的。”

Tony大步跨向前，照着Stephen胸口捶了一拳，“你到底在害怕什么？害怕我不会被你吻醒？还是说，你害怕我会。“他特意加重了后面几个字。

之后的好几分钟里，Tony和Stephen只是朝着对方干瞪眼。Tony退让了，他挥挥手。

“好。我很抱歉我是那么地让你讨厌。我离开，你自己和你的魔法过日子去吧。”

Tony紧攥着手走向大门。

“我痛恨看着他们吻你。”Stephen说。Tony握住门把的停滞住。“我也憎恶 **别人会吻醒你** 的那个想法。所以是的，我害怕。害怕我亲吻了你，你却不会为我而醒来。我觉得没有我的这些麻烦琐事，你会过得更好。”

Tony看向他，松开了门把手。

“之前我就弄明白我自己的感觉了。爱情是条双行道[2]，Strange.”Tony说，慢悠悠地走近他。

“你读过童话故事吗？”Stephen干巴巴地问道。

“我看过迪士尼电影。”Tony说。

Stephen翻了个白眼，然后拉近了他们之间的距离，逼近Tony。

“你确实该庆幸你需要的解法是迪士尼版本，而不是其他的。”

“你说我们再尝试一下那个吻如何？” Tony说，他停驻在Stephen Strange身前，抬头看他。“在我清醒的情况下。”

“我觉得值得一试。”Stephen说，捧住Tony的头。他低头吻上Tony，他们的嘴唇再次相碰。Tony喉间发出咕噜声，舌尖碾过Stephen的口腔。Stephen猛烈的进攻让Tony不断后退，直到小个子男人撞上门，他几乎是把Tony钉在木头上亲吻。

“那，另一个版本的睡美人故事是什么样的？”Tony仰头喘息，Stephen转而在他的颈部攻城略地。“那个版本里咒语是怎么解开的？”

“做爱。”Stephen说，在Tony隐藏着跃动的颈部皮肤上吮出印记。

“这样的话，那我们搞那个版本的吧。”Tony为此呻吟，指尖攀上Stephen的衬衫。

”你不知道那个版本里的公主其实是被强//奸了，对吧？“Stephen问。

Tony朝他眨眨眼。

“额，好吧。还是你情我愿。我绝对说的是两情相悦的性爱时间。你，我，在床上，或者抵着墙，地板上也行，小道具之类的。”

”您有不说话的时候吗，公主？“Stephen低声嘶吼，两手滑到Tony胸前。

Tony咧嘴朝他轻笑，拉着Stephen陷入另一个深吻，“你怎么不亲自让我闭嘴呢，白马王子？”

直到第二天Tony都没能说出一句完整的话。而Stephen对自己取得的成果非常满意。

**Author's Note:**

> 从此以后，他们幸福快乐地生活在了一起。
> 
> THE END.
> 
> [1]Mostly Dead：《诈死》一部恐怖电影  
> [2]双行道：铁暗示奇他不是在单恋。


End file.
